1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jumping activities, such as a long jump, a standing broad jump, a triple jump, and similar jumps. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that are utilized for the measurement of the length of the jump. Additionally, the present invention relates to devices for use in association with jumping activities whereby a jump pit is utilized by the jumper.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A variety of jumping activities commonly occur at track meets and similar events. These jumping activities can be a long jump, a standing broad jump, or a triple jump. In the case of the long jump and the triple jump, a runner will run down the runway and jump at a marker board at the entry end of a jump pit. The jumper will eventually land in the jump pit so as to displace granular material within the jump pit. At the location where the jump is terminated, a measurement is necessary so as to determine the distance of the jump. Typically, this measurement will occur at the rearward end of the area in which the granular material is displaced. As such, the length of the jump will be measured between the jump line and the divot created in the sand of the jump pit.
In the past, the measurement of this distance has been conducted through the use of a tape measure. One end of the tape measure is positioned at the jump line or foul line. The other end of the tape measure is moved so as to correspond with the end edge of the divot in the sand. As such, the length of the jump can be calculated. This tape measuring of the jump is time-consuming and filled with inaccuracies. First, an accurate tape measure is required to be initially positioned at the foul line. When the line is extended, it may extend have an angle that is not directly transverse to the jump line. As such, the tape measure may have a small angular offset from its intended direction. This can serve to inaccurately lengthen the jump measurement. In other circumstances, the end of the tape adjacent to the divot created by the landing will be positioned forward of or rearward of the actual endpoint of this divot. Once again, inaccuracies can be created. Under other circumstances, the tape measure may have a certain degree of elasticity. As such, this elasticity can change the desired measurement of the jump. As such, a need has developed so as to very accurately and reliably determine the length of the jump.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to laser devices or measurement devices associated with jumping activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,912, issued on Mar. 15, 1994 to Bednarz et al., shows a long jump and triple jump foul detector system. A laser beam is emitted parallel to and directly above the foul line. A laser beam detector detects the interruption of the laser beam by the athlete's shoe. A foul detector provides a foul indication. The system distinguishes between a relatively quick interruption of the beam caused by the athlete's shoe when jumping and a relatively slow interruption of the beam which may result such as by the judge placing his or her hand in the beam when measuring a jump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,595, issued a May 28, 1996 to A. W. Lee, shows a training device for ice skating jumping. A beam of an electromagnetic wave is suspended at an adjustable distance above a floor or an ice surface by a mechanism that generates electromagnetic wave energy and detects that same energy bounced back from a reflector plate placed a distance apart from the generator source. The beam of the electromagnetic transmission is suspended across the distance between the transceiver and reflector so as to keep an electric switch open and an electric alarm disabled or silent. Whenever the invisible beam is broken or cut by any obstruction, such as a skater's boot or leg, the alarm mechanism is energized and signal an interruption.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,928, issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to K. A. Goszyk, discloses a three-dimensional object path tracking device. This captures the path of an object moving through a sensing volume determined by a three-dimensional coordinate system. First, second and third angle detectors are mounted in a common housing positionable at a vortex of a sensing cone encompassing the sensing volume. The detectors are separated from one another by known fixed distances. Each detector receives a respective light beam from the object having a respective angle relative to a respective reference line of the three-dimensional coordinate system so as to provide a signal corresponding to the respective angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,284, issued on Mar. 30, 2004 to Norman et al., shows a track and field measuring apparatus and method. In particular, this is applied to a throwing event at a track-and-field meet. The device is set in a position outside of a throwing circle and a landing area for the event being measured and is aimed at a target placed at a landing position of a thrown object. This method utilizes a laser distance measuring device to determine the height of a crossbar in a leaping event at a track-and-field meet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,840, issued on Jun. 21, 2005 to M. A. Gaines, describes a football first down indicator system. The first down indicator system includes a pair of first down marker members each having an elongate housing member and also having a stub shaft attached to a bottom of the elongate housing member for resting upon the ground. A down display housing is attached to the top of the elongate housing member. A plurality of number displays are rotatably disposed in each down display housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,092, issued on Sep. 19, 2006 to Kasper et al., shows a measuring device and measuring method for determining distance and/or position. The measuring device is provided with a signal generator and a signal receiver. The signal receiver is located at a measurable distance from the signal generator. The signal generator is designed for the emission of at least two signal beams covering an area. The signal receiver is designed for the time-resolved the reception of the signal beams in such a manner that the generator-receiver distance can be determined from the time signature of the signal beam reception.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,834, issued on Jun. 19, 2007 to T. Kurono, teaches a stride measuring apparatus in which a signal wave emitter and a signal wave detector are opposed to each other in a direction intersecting with a predetermined direction in which the running surface is driven. The signal wave emitter emits a light beam. The signal wave detector outputs an ON signal when receiving the light beam, and outputs an OFF signal when the light beam is intercepted. A detector calculates a moving speed on the basis of a definite difference between a fall time and a rise time of one OFF signal out of two OFF signals outputted in succession from the signal wave detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,570, issued on Oct. 20, 2009 to Wilkins et al., provides an exercise device having a position verification feedback. The exercise device includes a base unit defining a support surface, at least two position sensors arranged along a sensing plane relative to the support surface for detecting the presence of the user upon the sensing plane, and a controller in communication with the position sensors to determine the user's position relative to the sensing plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,713,808, issued on May 6, 2014 to A. Amron, describes a system and method for projecting a visible line on an athletic field surface. The temporary line projection system is designed to be grasped by hand and moved, by a single human operator, into a desired location, such as along the sidelines of a football field adjacent to where a first down line is to be projected. The system includes a movable structure that is dimensioned and arranged to be supported by and projected upwardly from an athletic field surface. A laser source is supported by the movable structure and is maintained by the movable structure at an elevated location relative to the athletic field surface. This allows the laser source to direct optical energy downward upon the field while the movable structure is maintained substantially in a first orientation relative to the athletic field surface.
It is object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that is usable on any surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that has great accuracy.
It is still another object of the present invention provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances which promotes better competition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that provides uniformly accurate results.
It is a further object of the present invention provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that allows the operator to sit comfortably in a location adjacent to the jump pit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that serves to promote sponsor brand identity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that is usable with standard measuring tape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that is easy to assemble with simple tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring jump distances that does not require calibration.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.